A New Beginning
by addienicole
Summary: Edward loved Bella. Bella loved Edward. But, When Bella gets pregnant, she leaves. Exactly three years later, Bella and Edward want to find each other. But, when they do, will Edward be happy to find he has a daughter?  All human!
1. Chapter 1

I hadn't seen him in three years. Exactly three years since I left him. I tryed not to think about to much. I didn't want Aubrey to see me this way. But I couldn't help think of the day I ruined my life.

_Flashback_

_ I grabbed the stick that held my fate. Three minutes had gone by agonizingly slow, but after they were over, it was much worse. I didn't want to look, but I did at the same time. Don't get me wrong, I would love a little baby. A baby that looked just like Edward. But, I knew Edward wanted to go to college. _

_I finally gathered enough courage to look at the pregnancy test. A little pink plus stared back at me. I couldn't figure out whether I wanted to laugh in joy, or cry in dispair. I knew what I had to do. No matter how much it hurt me._

End of Flashback

Edward, he was my everything. But, that is exactly why I had to let him go. I couldn't ruin his life before it even started. I knew he wanted kids, but not at 20. He was in college to become a surgeon. So, I left.

But, sometimes, like now, I rethought my disicion. I had robbed Edward of everything a dad gets to be a part of. Aubrey's first words, her first steps, everything. And, I robbed Aubrey of having a father figure around.

"Mommy, Why is that water coming outta your eyes like that?" Aubrey said, stumbling over her words. I hadn't even realized I had been crying!

"Nothing, baby. Want a snack?" I asked. She nodded quickly. I chuckled, and walked to the kitchen to my make her a PB&J. I needed Edward. I don't know how. I mean, hell, I was terrified of facing him, but I was going to find him. Because, right now, I need him as much as Aubrey does.

**Edward's POV-**

Man, I'm an absolute wreck. Three years ago, my life had been ruined. I remember reading the note for the first time. The note that had ripped my heart out. I wanted to hate Bella. But, how could I? She was my everything, even now. I can't stop thinking about it. I can't stop thinking about _her._

_Flashback_

_I picked up the note that was laying on our bed. I read through it, and felt tears run down my face.  
><em>

_'My dearest Edward, _

_ I am so sorry for what I'm about to do. I have to leave. Trust me when I say, it's for the best. You have to focus on college, and I am getting in the way of that. I am sorry for any problems I caused in your life. I promise, it will be as if I never exsisted.  
>Don't worry about me. I love you.<br>Never forget that, because I will never stop. You'll always be in my heart, no matter how long we're apart. But, you can move on. I'm so sorry...  
>- Bella <em>

_ I looked at the tear stains on the note. How could she even get the idea that I didn't want her? I couldn't comprehend her thinking. But, all I knew now, was hurt. _

_End of Flashback_

I had read that note so many times, I knew it by heart. I hadn't thought about it much...until today. I had to find her. And when I did, I wanted to pick up right where we left off. I just didn't know if she would want to...


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's pov-**

"Aubrey?" I called. I was avoiding this conversation as long as possible, but I decided now was the time to do it. Of course I wasn't going to try to find Edward without Aubrey's permission. I know, getting permission from a two year old. But, I have to do it. 

"Yeah, mama?" She asked, waddling into her room. Hey vibrant green eyes reminded me of him. Just thinking of him made me need him even more, if that was possible. She also had my brown hair, but she was oddly graceful for a toddler. She rarely ever fell, and I knew where she got that from, and it had nothing to do with me.

"Baby, do you remember when I told you Daddy had gone away for a while?" I asked, hoping she would remember the conversation we had around a month ago. Her little brow creased for a moment, then she finally nodded. "Well, he might be coming back. Is that okay?"

She just sat there, and after five minutes I was about to call an ambulance. I thought she had gone into shock. Then, slowly a wide, ear-to-ear grin spread across her face. She looked as if she was about to explode with happiness. 

"Yay! Finally! Daddy's comin home!" She yelled, as she ran around. Oh lord. What if I couldn't find Edward? I couldn't let her down. But the truth is, if I couldn't find him...I'd be letting myself down, too. I grabbed the phonebook, and started looking.

I ran my finger down the list of 'C' last names. I finally found what I was looking for. Edward Anthony Cullen. I didn't know if I could do this now. I mean, was I really ready for Edward to come back into my life? But, it wasn't up to me anymore. My duty in life wasn't just about taking care of myself anymore. No, it was about Aubrey. And I had a funny feeling that this call would most definitely change our lives for the better. I dialed.

Ring...Ring...Ring...

"Hello?" He answered. His voice sounded like a melody. And right now, it was my favorite song.

"Uhm...Hi, Ed-Edward. It's me...Bella." I said, stumbling carefully through my words. What was I supposed to say? He could contribute to the conversation, too!  
>"Bella? As in Bella Swan?" He asked, amazment clear in his voice.<p>

"Uhm, Yeah. Could we meet somewhere, I REALLY need to talk to you." I said, trying to sound casual. "I need to explain."

"Sure, how about at the mall, at 7, tomorrow." He suggested.

"Sure, see you then." I said. "Oh, and Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I'm really, really sorry." I replied. I hung up the phone, and sat it on the table. I couldn't help but feel that this was the beginning of something great.

**Edward's POV-**

My phone rang, and the caller ID showed an unfamiliar number. I decided to answer, it might be important.

"Hello? I asked, waiting for a reply. Who was this?

"Uhm...Hi, Ed-Edward. It's me...Bella." The unknown caller answered, stuttering nervously. Bella Swan? Okay, if that was her, this was fate.

"Bella? As in Bella Swan?" I asked, getting my hopes up. I mean, what other Bella's do I know. Or _did_ know, atleast...

"Uhm, Yeah. Could we meet somewhere, I REALLY need to talk to you. I need to explain." She replied. My heart, that was ripped out, felt as if it was putting itself back together.

"Sure, how about at the mall, at 7, tomorrow." Trying to sound as if it was unimportant. But, right now, getting Bella back was the msot important thing in my life right now. I needed her back into my life. Now.

"Sure, see you then...Oh, and Edward?" She said.

"Yes?"

"I'm really, really sorry." She said, and heard the click. I pulled the phone away from my face. I starting racking my brain, trying to figure out why she left. Oh well, She was explaining tomorrow. I had wanted to find Bella. She just beat me to it. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV-**

I had so many butterflies in my stomach, I thought I might throw up. I was FREAKING OUT! It was 5:30, and I had already dressed Aubrey. She was wearing a cute pink dress, and little white shoes. I had just gotten out of the shower, and called Alice and Rose, my fashion-foward best friends. They said they'd be over in about 20 minutes, and that _was_ 20 minutes ago.

Finally I heard a knock on the door, and knew that had to be them. They held in their hands a strapless royale blue dress, a curling iron, and makeup. I led them into my room, and sat down. As much as I hated dressing up, it was necessary for our reunion.

"Sit tight, Bella. You're gonna' have heads turing all night." Alice said, with her sing-song voice. They knew all about the Edward situation, and how important this was to me. Alice did my makeup, and Rose did my hair.

About half an hour later, they were finally done. Alice spun me around the my chair, so I could look in the mirror. I gasped. I didn't rocgnize the girl in front of me. She had on makeup, but not so much she looked like a hoochie. Her hair was in slight waves, and complimented the dres perfectly. The blue dress, came down to the knee. Everything was perfect. I looked at the clock, and it was 6:45.

"Guys, I gotta go. Wish me luck." I said. I picked up Aubrey, and headed out the door.

"Gonna go meet Daddy, Gonna go meet Daddy." Aubrey sang, over and over...and over. When we reached the mall, it was exactly 7. I felt as though this moment determined the rest of my life. I walked into the mall, and saw him sitting at the food court. I gasped, he hadn't changed a bit. It looked like he had tried to tame his bronze colored hair, without any luck. His emerald green eyes met mine, and dazzled me. Again, I say, nothing has changed. He stood up and walked over.

"Uhm...Hi. Who do you have here?" He asked, eyeing Aubrey, skeptically.

"Edward...This is your daughter."

**Edward's POV-  
><strong>What? Did she just say my DAUGHTER. There's no way. But then a little unwelcome voice made its way into my head.  
><em>'Edward, She has your eyes.'<em>

And, that little unwelcome voice was right. Bella sat the little girl down.

"Daddy!" She yelled, and came running toward me as soon as her little feet hit the ground. She had her arms open, and I naturally did the same. She jumped into them, and wrapped her little hands around my neck.

"Edward...I left because I was pregnant with Aubrey." She said.

I hope you guys like it! I will probably post every Friday, Saturday, and maybe Sunday. I might not be able to post on weekdays, but every now and then it might happen. :) Review!


End file.
